


who has it worse?

by politicalmedievalistnerd



Series: 400/200/200 Challenge [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Shameless (US)
Genre: Ableist Language, Cousincest, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Slurs, Swearing, Teen Pregnancy, Teen parent, Underage Drug Use, jingle jangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmedievalistnerd/pseuds/politicalmedievalistnerd
Summary: Karen is forced to go to a support group by Sheila and meets another blonde teen mother.





	who has it worse?

A support group for teen mothers, and Karen is nearly shoved in the door by her fucking idiot mother. “You’ll love it, honey,” Sheila says, nodding encouragingly. “You can make some little friends! And friends for Hymie!” She lights up a joint halfway through, and is getting  _ eyed  _ by the girl with twins with stupid names. The other blonde is pursing her lips like she’s never seen it before.

They end up being paired together in one of the many paired activities, and Polly - her name is Polly - sits up straighter. She looks so fucking middle class like she’s off some ‘ _ come to America’   _ advert. Karen supposes she’s middle class too, but of a different ball game, because nobody puts a dickwad suicidal father and a mentally fucked up, dildo-baring mother with their slutty teenage daughter and retarded grandkid on a billboard. “Know the father?” she asks, teasing, purring, and Polly narrows her eyes.

“Jingle jangle?”   
“In Chicago it’s called weed,” Karen snaps. “How’d you end up as a teen whore? You look too prude.”

“We were in love. And then his father killed him.”

Karen puffs. “Gang?”

“No.” Polly frowns.

“Cult?”   
“No! Business. Sort of. Family stuff.”

“Cousins?” Karen jokes. Polly doesn’t answer. “Damn.”


End file.
